eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkwind Weapons
New "Hawkwind" Weapons The EShemarrian's of the clan of "Hawkwind" have recently unveiled a new series of weapons. The plans for these weapons were removed from a secure facility in a hidden area of the Earth II Defense area in the Three Galaxies. Their version differs from the company manufacturing them for the general populace by making them weapons look very similar to their own weapons they brought from Rift's Earth. This series of weapons were the results of a cooperative effort by several of the Three Galaxies greatest present weapon engineers. The engineering greats who contributed to their creation are Mac Anderson, Dr. B. Banzai, Scott Fuji-Stark and Pomruu Purrwakawaka. These engineers formed a company a few years ago after having met at a conference on Phase world. Each one adds his specialty to the mix. When these mental giants came together for this project it was because Mac Anderson had called them with ideals on a new series of weapons that their was a niche for. After discussing it for several weeks they all agreed that not only was if feasible, but that there was a market just waiting to bve explored. After meeting and recognizing Mac Anderson for who he was the "Hawkwinds" started monitoring his research. They were fascinated at what he had done in the past and realized that he might be able to create a whole new series of weapons for them in their war with various Splugorths. So they were determined to infiltrate his project from the beginning. The clan inserted it's spies into the research team carefully. The spy was an advanced form of female infiltrator. She posed as one of the many technicians this project was going to employ. She managed to work closely with each of the creators, but especially with Mac. The first thing the team did was to answer some basic questions about what sort of variety of weapons they would produce. It was decided (after Pomruu arrived late for the first meeting) to go with three initial lines of products. The first line were the hand weapons. the next line would be the vehicle/ power armor/ robot line. And then would be the starship level products after the other were marketed. Because Scott was familiar with the Paladin Steel flex weapons. His touch was allow the weapons to fire a projectile of various size. This allows the flexibility in ammunition used in these depending on what is available. Once the problems were worked out and the designs were finished these four creators started manufacturing their weapons under the company known as MABB Star GRG. (Gravity Rail Guns) So this little foray delivered the first two levels of products to the Three Galaxies. And by doing so they gave the Eshemarrians the latest series of devastating weapons with which to arm them selves. The small arms go from derringer sized to the heavy sniper rifle and the squad automatic weapon size. So who knows if the "Hawkwinds" let the cat out the bag and share them with their fellow Eshemarrians. Only time will tell. History Mac had previously encountered the "Hawkwind" tribe during one of his trips to the Three Galaxies. The encounter was one of the good ones. He and his traveling companions happened upon a damaged starship belonging to the "Hawkwind" clan. He contacted them and offered his assistance. The reluctantly accepted. He helped them repair their ship. And him being an operator he managed to make a mental note that their primary weapons were modified rail guns. An idea popped into his head about a need for a gravity rail gun series of weapons that could be available for the public. Mac then quietly began his own research into the creation of a series of gravity based rail guns. He had some previous experience at helping to create a variant primary weapon for a new model of "Glitterboy" with a gravity based rail gun. He would spend the first year on this project before contacting his friends about it. Weapons The Derringers These hold out weapons were something Mac was inspired to create after having met the famous gunslinger "Namor Eastwood" while working in the western part of North America while testing out a USA GB-11. This whole series of weapons were developed to allow the wielder to have a last ditch weapon available to them if they were cornered. And the team did spend time to develop a whole range of derringers and pepperboxes. The "Hawkwinds" have maintained a similar coding for the weapons that MABB Star GRG does. GRG-1A-Derringer A two round derringer. Cost - FOr MABB Star version 5000 UC/ for Eshemarrian version : Not Available. GRG-1B4-Derringer/PepperboxDamage A four shot pepperbox. Cost- For MABB Star version 7500 UC / for Eshemarrian version : Not Available. GRG-1B6-Derringer/PepperboxDamage A 6 shot pepperbox. Cost- For MABB Star version 10,000 UC/ for Eshemarrian version : Not Available. GRG-1B8-Derringer/Pepperbox An 8 shot pepperbox. Cost- For MABB Star version 12,500 UC / for Eshemarrian version : Not Available. The Revolvers and Pistols These weapons were again inspired by the interaction Mac had with "Namor Eastwood." The two type of weapons were developed after having picked up some of the western weapons while out west. "Mr Eastwood" was happy to demonstrate his abilities with both type of weapons. The "Hawkwinds" actually had an encounter with Mr "Eastwood" and saw his competence with the various weaponry. They made sure that this series of weapons is deployed with their various units in the Three Galaxies. GRG-2Rev-Revolver Cost - For MABB Star version 10,000 UC / for Eshemarrian version : Not Available. GRG-2RevH-Heavy Revolver A heavier version of the GRG-2Rev Cost - For MABB Star version - 14,000 UC / for Eshemarrian version : Not Available. GRG-2P-Pistol Cost - For MABB Star version - 12,500 UC/ for Eshemarrian version : Not Available. GRG-2HP-Pistol Cost - For MABB Star version - 15,000 UC / for Eshemarrian version : Not Available. Category:Hawkwind Weapons Category:Hawkmoon Category:Hawkmoon Technology Category:Weapon